The present invention pertains to the field of bookmarks generally and specifically to removeably attacheable bookmarks.
Many methods and devices exist for marking a page in a book to which a reader wishes to return at a later time, so that the reader need not memorize the page number. For instance, a reader may fold down the corner of the page, thereby wearing down the corner so that it is susceptible to being torn. A reader may also use a conventional bookmark consisting of a thin strip of paper or fabric, or other object, which is unattached to the book and placed between the pages of a book at the page to be marked. A conventional bookmark can slip out of a book and be lost.
Some bookmarks are permanently or removeably attached to a book to avoid the bookmark's dislodgement from the marked page and its loss. For instance, some hardcover books and diaries have a ribbon bookmark with one end permanently sewn or glued to the book spine. Separate ribbon-like bookmarks also exist which may be removeably attached to a book spine or cover. Turetsky, U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,799 (Jul. 18, 1989), provides a ribbon bookmark which attaches to a book's spine or cover by an adhesive tape. Clare, U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,951 (Aug. 12, 1975), provides a stretchable fabric or elastic bookmark having a closed loop at one end which fits around a book cover, and another end serving as the page marker.
More relevant to the present invention are those designs which attach book marks to a book by means of clips. For instance, there are bookmarks which clip to the top of a book spine or cover, and have arms extending along the tops of the pages with small, resilient marker tabs at the end of the arms which insert between the pages. The marker tabs generally do not extend down the length of the page, as do conventional bookmarks, and are fairly rigid in construction. See, e.g., Salayka, U.S. Pat. No. 3,158,131 (Nov. 24, 1964), and Hoffman, Jr., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,793,632 and 4,869,529 (respectively, Dec. 27, 1988 and Sep. 26, 1989); Frank et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,684 (Jul. 17, 1990). These bookmarks have a number of working components which must be made separately and then secured together.
Other removeably attachable bookmarks exist which function more like conventional bookmarks, with the marker fitting between book pages along the entire length of the book. Rocchelli, U.K. Patent GB 2 150 077 (Jun. 26, 1985), discloses a bookmark of multiple uses which can mark several pages as well as particular lines. His bookmark clips onto a book spine or cover by a "securing element" (either an elastic straddling member or wire clip), to which is attached several thread- or ribbon-like page markers each having sliding line markers. Davis, U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,342 (Jun. 11, 1991), provides a similar style of bookmark, comprising several strings as page markers and moveable beads or tabs as line markers. The strings are secured to an anchor, consisting of either a VELCRO.RTM. fastening or a spring clamp attachable to a book spine. The disadvantage of Davis's VELCRO.RTM. fastening is that one part of the fastening must be affixed to the signature of the book, which may damage the book's surface. Furthermore, both Rocchelli's and Davis's bookmarks are relatively complex with multiple components, and hence labor-intensive and expensive to manufacture.
A need exists for a bookmark which is removeably attachable to a book, yet is relatively inexpensive and simple to make.